lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruewen
The Ruewen family lives at Havenfield. They help rehabilitate animals to get them ready to move to the Sanctuary. The Ruewens are close friends with the Vackers and related to the Dizznees, because Edaline Ruewen and Juline Dizznee are sisters. The Ruewens used to be pretty famous because of Grady's rare ability. Grady and Edaline were known to host extravagant parties and galas. Unfortunately, that all changed after the death of their daughter, when they started to avoid everybody from grief. After the death of Jolie Ruewen, Grady and Edaline cut themselves off from the rest of society. Rumours quickly spread about them so they hardly went out into public. Grady quit his job for the Council. When Alden asked them to take in Sophie they agreed. However, they had a rough start because Grady and Edaline didn't want Sophie to end up like Jolie. Sophie often made impulsive choices that got her into trouble and sometimes danger. Her new parents had a hard time getting attached because they didn't want to lose her. They even went so far as cancelling her adoption (which they later changed). After Sophie was kidnapped, they realized that they wanted Sophie as a daughter in their lives, and Sophie chose to live with them instead of the Vackers. The three became a happy family, and Sophie helped them heal a little from the death of Jolie. In fact, Sophie once thought that Grady and Edaline had adopted her because she reminded them of Jolie. Later Edaline told her that they loved Sophie because they loved her, and not because she reminded them of the daughter they had lost. 'Members' * [[Grady Ruewen|'Grady']] Grady is a Mesmer and was an Emissary for the Council, before Sophie was forced to wear the ability restricting circlet. He has blonde hair and reminds Sophie of either James Bond or Robin Hood when they first met. Sophie is amazed by how handsome Grady is, and notes his striking bone structure. * [[Edaline Ruewen|'Edaline']] Edaline is a Conjurer. She has turquoise eyes and long amber hair that curls and looks similar to her sister, Juline. She is often described as having bags under her eyes since the death of Jolie. Sophie claimed that she is the most beautiful women she has met, besides Della. * [[Jolie Ruewen|'Jolie']]' (deceased)' Jolie was the daughter of Grady and Edaline. She had blonde hair like Grady and Turquoise eyes like Edaline. She was also a Conjurer like Edaline. She died in a fire caused by a member of the Neverseen named Brant who was her fiance, but she didn't know he was evil until he started the fire. * [[Sophie Elizabeth Foster|'Sophie Foster']] Sophie was adopted by Grady and Edaline Ruewen and is the main character in the Keeper series. She has been through many exciting adventures throughout the series with her friends. Edaline and Grady care for her very much. Crest The Ruewen family crest is described as a scarlet eagle soaring with a white rose in his talons ''(page 157, Keeper Of The Lost Cities book 1). ''It is later described as a gold eagle with a red rose in its talons, like the image to the right. In Exile, Chapter Six, Sophie is given a pin of the crest which is described as a yellow-diamond-encrusted eagle soaring with a ruby rose in its talons.Category:Families